


Protect

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, But Merlin Heals them with his Magic, Emotional Whump, Family, Gen, Knight Whump, OC Children Characters, OC Druid Characters, Protective Merlin, Scared Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Merlin would protect his family until his dying breath. That's who he was. Merlin was loyal.





	1. Introspection

Merlin was many things.

He was scared of when his friend’s would find out about his magic and all his lies that he had created over the years.

He was scared of failing his destiny, of Arthur dying.

He was a powerful magic user, not of his own will of course. The safest power is power that is given to one who does not desire it.

He was loyal to a fault, but never expected loyalty in turn.

He was caring. He could never let his friends come to serious harm, and shared their pain when it could not be avoided.

He was determined. No matter how many times magic attacked Camelot, he always held out hope that good magic would one day be seen freely. 

He was also stubborn enough to complete all of the tasks Arthur had given him just to prove that he  _ could. _ It was an unspoken battle with the King assigning him impossible tasks and Merlin finishing all of them. The battle originally began out of their distaste for each other but slowly became a friendly challenge that they both enjoyed fighting in.

Merlin was also tired, very tired.

There was always someone coming to try and kill his brothers, always some creature that was too dangerous to face alone.

The sole magical protector of Camelot fought against and triumphed over every single challenge that came to the kingdom’s gates. Morgana was the only exception to his score against evil magic users, and he knew that someday it would come back to haunt him. He just hadn’t realized that it would be, of all days, on his own birthday.


	2. Hurt

The day started simply enough with the normal routine of getting up, grabbing food from the kitchen, getting Arthur up, Arthur gave him another impossible list of chores. But this time, when Merlin went with King Arthur to the court’s council session things went awry.

Bursting open with a loud crash, the council room’s doors revealed Morgan le Fay (Merlin refused to call the woman Morgana. The Morgana he had known had been a kind and compassionate woman) but that wasn’t what made Merlin gasp. Behind her, suspended in the air like rag dolls, were the knights of the round table each looking like they had been run over by a stampede of horses.

“Ah, my favorite brother. I have a gift for you.” Morgan le Fay purred as she walked further into the room, the floating knights trailing behind her in the air.

Merlin was sure that Arthur was speaking but he didn’t hear it. No. His eyes were locked on his friends, his brothers. Elyan's right arm was bent at an unnatural angle and his eyes were bloodshot. Broken sword arm and strangulation. Leon was unconscious with a large cut that was still bleeding on his head. Percival was covered in cuts and, none of them caused by anything smaller than a broad sword, and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. Battle with a swordsman, probably multiple, and probably subdued by a blow to the head which would imply a serious concussion. Gwaine was covered in burns, probably from a magical ball of fire or seven, and his face was covered in bruises. Lancelot wasn’t even conscious, hanging limply in the air. He was covered in blood and bruises.

These men were his friends and _brothers_.

“ _Merlin!_ ” Arthur hissed at him.

All the counselors had fallen to their knees, bowing before Morgan le Fay. She stood with a glowing red hand hovering around his King’s throat. “Not much you can do now, Merlin.” She purred, eyes flashing with satisfaction. “Stand down and kneel to your queen or your king may have to pay for it.”

Fear exploded like a bomb inside his chest as he shook like a leaf. She was going to hurt Arthur. _No._ She was going to kill his best friend. _No!_ Morgan le Fay was going to kill his brother. _NO!_


	3. Removal

His magic struck like a viper in a single heartbeat as he screamed, punching Morgan le Fay in the chest with a burst of brilliant white light. Panic swallowed all coherent thought. She couldn’t kill Arthur. Merlin refused to let her harm his family.

Magic poured off of Merlin in intense waves, but all the warlock could see was Morgan le Fay. There she lay, with wide and angry eyes. “Y-YOU!” Her hand went up to cast a spell but Merlin cut her off, “N-NO! You will not h-harm my brothers!”Never had Merlin used so much raw magic but through his panic and fear, he couldn’t think of anything but, Protect Arthur, protect my Family, and protect it did. 

The magic filling the air seeped into every person present burning with the need to protect and preserve its master’s Arthur, Emrys’s Family.

“Morgan le Fay,” Merlin wasn’t the one speaking anymore, but the warlock’s lips moved to speak for magic, all of magic, “you are charged for treason against the Once and Future King and his Emrys. Magic demands payment for such a crime.” A rope of bright magic snapped forward and curled around the sorceress. “When you acted against Magic’s King you forfeited any claim on magic that you ever had. Now Magic demands you pay the forfeit.” Without magic Morgan le Fay couldn’t hurt his brothers, they’d be safe from her. He could keep them safe. Magic could keep them safe. Emrys took Morgan le Fay’s magic with a single breath. “I‘m sorry.” And it was gone.


	4. Wounded

Merlin fell to his knees shaking, not really seeing the world around him. His magic purred as it curled around his family. They were safe. Morgan le Fay couldn’t hurt them anymore.

“Merlin!” That was Lancelot, wasn’t it? He sounded so far away.

When the blade sunk into his gut, he barely felt it. 

“Get away from him, Morgana!”

Who was she trying to hurt?!

Then Merlin could see the eyes behind the blade. Furious and blazing with gold. Morgan le Fay. Although it was slightly ridiculous, it hadn’t occurred to Merlin in his panic that the sorceress would hurt him. Magic would not be cowed by its enemy. Once again Merlin felt his magic strike with the force of a wild horse, and given the closer distance, he knew that it was fatal.

“Of all things-Merlin!” That was Lancelot again. He was yelling a lot. Distantly Merlin realized that he was now slumped on the floor, not moving. Very inconvenient. His magic could help him, why hadn’t it already stepped in? If the warlock had been even a little more lucid he would have recognized that he was exhausted and would need to recover. Merlin didn’t normally use so much magic, it could be dangerous.

When Lancelot touched Merlin’s arm his magic purred warmly and happily, making the already tired warlock feel drowsy. “Merlin! You can’t fall asleep yet!” The panic in Lancelot’s voice made Merlin tense in his dazed state.

“Lancelot, you need to calm down you’re scaring him.” Was that Leon? It was nice that Leon cared.

“Won’t le’ ‘ou ge’ hur’, Lance.” Merlin slurred sleepily. “Magic knows ‘ou already. It’ll protect ‘ou.”

“Merlin, we need you to stay awake. Okay? We want to make sure you’re safe.” The warlock was sure that was Elyan’s voice, but it could have been Percival’s. 

“Mmm. I’m jus’ gonna’ sleep for a liddle bit, ‘kay?” The warlock was passed out before his brothers could say anything more.


	5. Nightmarish Reality

When Merlin slowly woke up he felt the aching of bruises and something fierce in his gut. His mind couldn’t really grasp a coherent thought aside from, Ow, that really hurts, and, What happened? 

“How is Merlin, Gaius? Is he any better?” That was Lancelot. What happened? “We brought strawberries for him, we know that he has a particular fondness for the fruit.” A stab of sorrowful pain hit Merlin for a moment and his magic thrashed as a ribbon of wind in his room at the sound of Gwaine’s innocent assumption but it quickly was massaged away by the calm of Arthur’s voice. “He’s been asleep for over a week now, Gaius, I don’t think we can- that I can-” He hadn’t felt so much pain about Freya’s death for a while now, it didn’t make sense why the thought of her would cause such a violent reaction.

“I understand, sire, but you must understand. Merlin used a lot of magic, more than he ever has before, he needs time to recover. Merlin will be awake soon.” Gaius’s voice drew Merlin out of his thoughts with a sharp stab of panic. Why is Gaius talking about my magic?!

Once again his magic snapped with his emotions and a large pot in the corner of his room shattered.

“Merlin!” Several large bodies trampled through the room beyond and up the stairs to Merlin’s room. When they threw open the door Merlin had placed his head on his knees and covered his ears with his hands. He was shaking.

Merlin had always had some semblance of control over his magic but now he couldn’t stop it. It wouldn’t stop. He could hurt someone. He could hurt Arthur.

“Merlin, you won’t hurt us. I promise.” That was Lancelot speaking with such conviction that Merlin couldn’t bring himself to disagree. Lancelot was always right about these sorts of things, right? He would know.

“Wha-?” Merlin began his question but choked on his own voice. They know about my magic. The air around him crackled with light as his panic grew. How did they find out?! 

“Merlin, listen to me.” Leon? The older knight didn’t sound angry or alarmed, but he was firm and commanding. “You protected us and healed us and it doesn’t matter how you did it. You’re our brother and we will not hurt you.”

“You are amazing, Merls! You took down Morgana without even uttering a single word.” Gwaine sounded proud of him but panic gripped Merlin once again. “What?!” He cried as his head snapped up and his eyes flashed gold in his distress. A book shot out from one of the bookshelves by the door and Elyan yelped as he ducked to avoid it. Merlin was too absorbed in his own worry and anxieties. “What do you mean?! She was in the castle?!” 

Percival spoke soothingly, crouching down to get on level with Merlin. “Morgana attacked us. She managed to capture the knights of the round table and burst into the council room. You stopped her before she could do any more damage, but then she stabbed you. Your magic didn’t spare her.”

Merlin felt his eyes widen as his chest tightened. “Wh-What?!” The warlock had killed someone and he couldn’t remember it. He had killed the woman who had once been Morgana. She had been his friend.

“Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was softer than Merlin had ever heard before. “She harmed the knights and then threatened me. You reacted out of fear.”

He couldn’t breathe. “Nonononono.” Merlin sobbed and another book went flying. “I-I-she-!” _She was my friend!_ But another part of Merlin shook with shock. _She tried to kill my family. She tried to kill me._

It felt like his chest was collapsing in on itself. The ringing in his ears, he couldn't know if it was just inside his head or if it was Camelot's warning bells, drowned out the rest of the noise until it swallowed him up. The warlock didn't realize he had passed out with a powerful burst of magic. 

, 


	6. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP!!!!!!!!!! Merlin has a panic attack in this chapter, so if you don't feel comfortable reading this that's fine. I did quite a bit of research to try and have it be as accurate as possible, however, no person ever reacts the same way with the same triggers so it may not match what you experience personally if you have ever had a panic attack. 
> 
> (My personal thoughts about dealing with panic attacks, and anxiety are in the endnotes if you want to read that)

Jolting awake, Merlin sat up gasping desperately for breath that he didn’t have, falling as the world tilted. He didn’t have air, he couldn’t get enough air. It was too hot. His stomach writhed and revolted, forcing its contents out even as his lungs were trying so desperately to inhale air. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . He choked even as his stomach continued to try to expel its contents and his lungs tried to force in air. He felt too cold. Merlin’s chest ached like a large bruise as he choked, forcing more and more air out of him. Nothing was getting  _ in _ , he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

He was too hot again, and his chest heaved as his stomach did. He couldn’t- everything- it was- too much. 

“Merlin, can you hear me? You’ll be ok. It’s okay to feel scared, everything is going to be okay.” 

He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . It was too cold, too cold.

“Merls, I know you’re really scared right now, that’s okay. I’m right here.”

Heaving and shaking, Merlin realized in a panic that he couldn’t  _ see _ . He couldn’t  _ see _ what was happening.

“Merlin, you’re safe right now. I want to help you. I need you to breathe in and out slowly like we’ve practiced.”

That was Gaius’s voice. Merlin latched onto the link in his chest that bonded him to his brothers, the bond of magic that he had steadily been weaving to protect them. It pulsed slowly and strongly and Lancelot counted in time with it, knowing its effect on the young warlock.

“In, 1. 2. Out, 1. 2. That’s right, Jor. Breathe with me. In, 1. 2. And out, 1. 2.”

Forcing himself to breathe in time despite the panic and the way the world tilted all around him was difficult but Merlin did so. This wasn’t the first time Merlin had woken up to his own panic but it was the first time he could feel _all_ of his brothers near. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled loudly through his mouth.

“You’re okay, 1. 2. 3. And out, 2. 3. In, 1. 2. 3. Out, 1. 2. 3. Can you visualize Ealdor for me, Merlin? 1. 2. 3. Yes, like that. 1. 2. 3. How the trees frame the horizon and the way they seem to glow when basked in the light of the sunset. 1. 2. 3.”

"My boy, do you need space or do you need an anchor?"

Wordlessly, he turned his palms upward in his lap. He needed to know they were there. They weren't hurt.

Familiar hands wrapped themselves around his own as he breathed as well as he could with Lancelot's timing.

The magic in his chest loosened softly from the painful knot it had made as it felt all of their presences. Even in the middle of Merlin's panic, he could feel the control of his magic and emotions grow steadier. 

It was scary in that moment, terrifying. But he was not alone. 

_ Maybe Albion isn't all that far _ _away_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's important to acknowledge that strong people, people who are amazing and that we look up too are also human and have weaknesses. Part of the show's aim was to show that emotional vulnerability is okay and it can be healthy and that it doesn't define a person - how you deal with it, however, speaks volumes about a character. If you handle anxiety poorly (like me) that doesn't make you broken or pathetic, it just means that you haven't learned how to deal with it in a more appropriate way for yourself. Learning how to deal with emotional turmoil is important because you can't just ignore it and hope it goes away.
> 
> "You need to honor where you are in life, and where you are emotionally. Your emotions need as much recovery time as your own physical body. And just like how there is a place and time for everything, everything needs its own time and season, it will pass and it will return." -I. A. Wilhelm
> 
> Thank you so much for reading (even if it was just the notes)! And just remember that you are amazing and that you have more potential than you've yet realized. 
> 
> ~Happy reading!


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is much more of a moral heavy chapter, and if you don't want to read it then just know that Merlin was taken to the druids to be healed.

The days following blurred together in a sharp disharmony of fitful sleep and irrational fear.

Merlin had always been prone to sleeplessness but with his exhaustion, for using so much magic after only doing small spells for months was taxing on his physical body, it was important that he got some sleep. 

“Do you wish for a draft, my boy?”

_ Like the ones Morgana use to take before you killed her _ .

This time when Merlin heaved, there was nothing to expel. 

“Merlin, the knights, and Arthur are fine. Morgana didn’t hurt them.”

_ Lies. Morgan le Fey had hurt your family. They aren’t fine. Morgana isn’t fine. You killed her. _

Normally Merlin would wake up from his dreams and this was all the comfort the warlock would appear to need, but this time the damage was much deeper.

“Gaius? The King would like to speak to you.”

_ But not you. You’ve lied to him _ .

“Would you be willing to stay with him, Sir Leon? I haven’t been able to leave his side for fear of the danger he poses to himself.”

_ You’re a danger. You are dangerous. I’m sure Morgana would agree. You killed her. _

“Of course, the meeting shouldn’t take too long.”

_ You could have helped her, but you were too scared to tell her. You could have taught her how to use her magic for good. But you didn’t. Instead you- _

“Merlin?!”

Someone else’s hands wrapped around his own hands, not letting the nails continue to scratch him.

“Merlin, can you hear me?”

Sleep claimed Merlin once again, but much more forceful than the times before. Merlin may embody magic, but magic is still more powerful than his physical form. The warlock was destined to be the most powerful magic user of all time, but he was still only a young man with limited practice. The comparison has been made to a muscle, it has the potential to be the strongest, but it has not yet had all the necessary warm-ups and working out. Magic was meant to preserve and heal.

_ Emrys _

Druids specialize in healing generally due to their closeness with nature.

_ Emrys, I mean you no ill will _

King Arthur of Camelot was no fool. Support would be needed for an entire community that was previously strangled in the reign of Uther Pendragon. 

_ Emrys, we wish to help you _

His warlock was only one man, and King Arthur would need an entire people.

_ Why would you want to help  _ **_me_ ** _? I’ve killed Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Old Religion _

So to the druids, he had come.

_ You have protected the destiny of Albion, Emrys _

And to the druids had Emrys come, to begin healing (for healing is a process that can never happen in a single day for such large wounds).

_ By the death of one who I created _

Murder has always been a sin, every living man and woman know this on an instinctual level. There has always been an innate sense in humanity as a whole of what is right and what is wrong. The horror stories are started when that innate sense is twisted or ignored, and there is no conscious or guilt. The Warlock Merlin, the son of Balinor and Hunith, was no such person.

_ Emrys, you defended your family and friends. She had no need to die if she had not possed such a danger to all those around her. In the life to come, she will be judged accordingly and as much mercy as can be given will be executed on her behalf. _

Knowingly placing his hands on top of Merlin’s hand, the druid leader strengthened the mental link the two shared. 

_ You are the one to kill Morgan le Fey, but you are also the one to watch her struggle with the hopes she would turn to the light - having given her all the potential tools except for you, yourself.  _

For such caring selflessness, you would be pressed to find another, for there are few in history that could be found.

_ You withheld your own identity to protect yourself and those you have sworn to protect. _

Although Merlin could have told Morgana about his magic to help her, the witch’s actions were her own. She could have turned away from hatred and anger to change her own course, but alas, she did not.

_ You could not have taken away her choices or the consequences of her choices. She was given many times to change, to turn away from her hatred. But she did not, and instead harmed and hurt the lives of many hundreds of people. _

Morgana and Morgan le Fey were one and the same. Not because they were both innately corrupt, but because they both turned to hate and anger before all else.

_ You now understand the power that one of anger and hatred can bare and the destruction they can bring. _

The power and destruction of one powerful man, or woman, can be so far-reaching that it would be better for them to be removed than to remain in place. Not because they deserve to die, but because thousands of others to not deserve to suffer under their reign.

_ You must always remember this, Emrys, that you cannot change other’s choices, only your own. _

Many were hurt by Morgana before she knew of her magic. She was not born to be evil, but she chose anger over forgiveness.

_ You cannot continue to choose to act in anger against yourself, Emrys. You must learn to forgive yourself as well. _

The prophecies that were written did not eliminate all the struggles and choices that Merlin went through, but they were (in fact) written to warn of the consequences of certain actions taken. But alas, they were not known and when they were, they were ignored.

It’s easier to create a monster than it is to create a hero. It’s easier to let yourself become a monster than it is to be a hero. Monsters give in to the pressures and give themselves up to their own violent fantasies. Heroes don’t stop pushing, they won’t give in - and when they do fall, even if it’s for a while, they still manage to get back up again. As long as one keeps trying, they can still be a hero in their story. 

But there’s something missing in all of this. 

Morals, the reasons why you do the things you do over and over and over again.

Merlin acted out of fear for those he loves and has sworn to protect. The warlock was a knight in his own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wrote in one sitting so it's not very coherent, but if you have any questions or comments just share them with me down below and I'll try to answer! Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you have a great day! :D


	8. Usurpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Emrys, the King has arrived with your apprentice's parents. They are carrying their wounded.'

Merlin was fully coherent by a month after Morgana and Morgan le Fey attacked Camelot according to Iseldir. He stayed with the druid people but not because he wanted to.

Arthur's reasoning echoed in the warlock's mind like a heavy reminder. "Merlin, you need to have someone with you right now." Gaius had placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, almost like he was a figure of glass, "You need to regain control of your magic, Merlin, the druids are better equipped to help you." It felt like they were sending him away for their own protection and were treating him like a glass cannon.

When he slept, he dreamt of Morgana le Feay.

 _Her fearlessness. Her anger. Her laughter. Her hatred._ _Of fire and swords. Flashing eyes of gold and vengeance._

The times in between his restless dreams were filled with the druids. Their innocent children that adored the magic tricks he could show them. Their elders who drownd out his thoughts with their old stories and legends which were so numerous that Merlin could fill the oceans. 

He didn't want to listen to his own thoughts; he couldn't bear the memories. 

So Merlin threw all his efforts into the druids and their people. He cleared trees and weeds, built homes, dug holes for their gates. 

Anything to distract him from the memories, the guilt. 

"Emrys!" The little girl couldn't have been any older than 4 summers but she moved with ease around the elder druids that surrounded Merlin, making her way to the front of the group. "Emrys!" With sparkling brown eyes, she whispered a soft spell and a shower of sparkles spurted from her cupped hands. "I did it!" Crouching down to so that he could meet her eyes easily, Merlin smiled at her. "That was so amazing, Eva! You've been working really hard on that, haven't you?" Nodding vigorously, Eva nearly fell over with excitement. 

_So much power in a girl so small_.

Merlin had been able to manipulate the magic in the world around him from the moment he was born, something unheard of in the history of magic. But Eva could coax magic to do small things since she had turned 3, anything from moving pebbles to small little lights. She was a rarity in the magical community and would grow to be very powerful when she grew up. Within the camp, there were three others like her. A 7-year-old boy, Markus (who had grown into his magic only a week previous), a shy girl who would be turning 11 within the next month, Airlia (a sweet girl with intense green eyes and fiery hair), and a 15-year-old boy with a penchant of getting into trouble, Zephyr.

The druid camp had taken to calling them by Merlin's titles. Eva Emrys, Markus Wledig, Airlia Ambrosius, and Zephyr Wledig. And Merlin had taken to teaching them how to control their magic as he reasserted his control on his own magic.

"Uh-hu! Zephyr taught me so that I could surprise you!" Eva flashed him a dazzling smile that was missing a tooth in the front. She had faceplanted when roughhousing around with the other three and knocked a tooth out but it only seemed to add to the girl's charm.

Her mother, Aaliyah, and Zephyr's parents were in Camelot protecting the King - Merlin was more than happy to attempt to repay them in any way that he could.

"That's wonderful, Eva! Do you know where-"

_Emrys, the King has arrived with your apprentice's parents. They are carrying their wounded._

No.

"Eva, go find the other three." Merlin reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. It was their lesson scroll. "I want you and the others to go practice your healing spells in the clearing by the river, okay?" Glancing back at Kied, one of Airlia's older brothers, Emrys gave him quick orders. "Be sure to take them out of the camp and to the clearing. Don't let any of them get hurt. Take your brother with you if you need, but don't bring them back to camp until I call for you." The blonde boy nodded quickly and scooped Eva up in his arms, making her squeal in delight.

  
Turning quickly, Merlin rushed to where he could feel the pull of his King. The brotherly bond that secured their destinies together.  
"Merlin!" 

The warlock rushed to Gwen's side as she stumbled. Blood had stained her dress right above her hip where a tear was clear to be seen, she had been stabbed. 

Looking up, Merlin took in the sight of his family. Arthur was supporting Lancelot, even though he was limping heavily, who seemed to have hurt his ribs. His face was dazed in pain and the rising of his chest hindered movement. Percival was riding a horse as Aaliyah was seated in front of him passed out, the only thing keeping her on the horse was the giant knight's arm. Leon and Elyan looked ragged, but alright for the most part, and carried two small children each. Gwaine seemed battered and worn out, relying heavily on the support from one of the maidservants to remain on his feet. Gaius held the hand of a little boy, covered from head to toe in dust. The warlock recognized many servants from the castle including the cook and several of the pages from the lower town. There were too many people and too many wounded for the group to be anything other than an escape party." 

_Get the healers to the open square, Iseldir. To many of them are bleeding quickly. I don't want to have to lose any more people than I have to._

Not again. 

Merlin spoke aloud to the Camelotians, channeling his 'Emrys' voice (at least, that's what Markus called it), "Everyone come this way, there is more space in the square. The healers will attend to the worst injuries first." Brimming with anxiety and questions, Merlin led the way as quickly as he could without causing more harm to Gwen. Something big had happened when he wasn't there to protect them. Even more worrying still was the fact that the group was a significant portion of Camelot's inner workings, maids, squires, pages, knights, guards, and even the record keeper was present; however, there was still the rest of the population of Camelot missing in the count.

He gave orders to several of the druids, instructing them what to treat and which tents should be used. Flagging down a druid woman with pinched eyes and a pointed face, Merlin ordered her, "Aglio, Take the queen and be sure to heal any of the higher born that were also damaged. I'll take care of the king." She nodded and called for several others to assist her.

When Arthur placed his hand on the warlock's shoulder, Merlin's magic reacted faster than his mind. Within an instant, Arthur was on the ground wheezing. " _Mer_ lin!"

_Laceration on the outer side of the upper leg, it must be the cause for the limp. Probably caused by a stray piece of metal, the cut isn't straight._

Falling to his king's side, he quickly scanned for injuries as he helped take off the layers of armor. "Sorry, sorry! I've been trying to restrain myself but my magic is still a little...eh..." Merlin trailed off as he focused on the cut, it was deep and was nearly as large as his forearm.

_I need to stop the bleeding and clean the cut thoroughly to stave off infection._

"Volatile?" Arthur offered as he hissed in pain. 

Still distracted, Merlin nodded, "Yes. Sit up. We need to get to one of the tents so I can remove your chainmail." 

They made their way to an empty quickly with the directing of a few druids rushing by. Entering the tent, Merlin coerced Arthur to sit on the cot. Removing the king's chainmail was quickened with magic, but it still was heavy and difficult to lift while the king sat. Once the metal garment came off Merlin could see the rest of the damage.

_Serious bruising of the lower arm but nothing is broken. I'll need to find some relaxing herbs. Maybe an herbal tea?_

Merlin prodded the bruise, he needed to be sure that the prat hadn't broken anything. "What happened? Why are you all here? It looks like the lot of you stood between a heifer and her calf!"

Wincing, Arthur glanced at his people and the druids. "Slowly repealing the laws about magic made the tension between the people shatter. I should have expected their resistance. My father's influence was strongest on those born after the purge started."

_Cracked lower rib. There's no high chance of any further damage unless the wound is aggravated._

Merlin looked up sharply when Arthur's words sunk in, "Are you telling me there was an insurrection?"

_Albion is to be united by the Once and Future King! Arthur's destiny can not be cast aside so easily!_

The King sighed and turned to face Merlin again, "Many of the people in Camelot believe I was enchanted."

Although Arthur was clearly distressed at the thought, he could not have anticipated the warlock's reaction or the severity of it.

Magic sparked along his fingertips as his eyes flickered gold. " **Enchanted?!** They believe I would **enchant** my King to fulfill a personal agenda?!"

Magic was instinctual for Merlin so it is easy to understand how quickly he can cast spells with little study or preparation; however, his unspoken power of magic was connected strongly to his emotions, and as such what followed shouldn't have been such a surprise to him.

His magic seeped into the king first, seeing as he was the one Merlin was touching, and then into the ground. What happened could only really be described as a flood of Old Religion's magic, filling the open square with the sensation of magic that even those who had never practiced magic could sense, powerful magic. 

Feeling drained within moments, Merlin quickly withdrew his hands from Arthur as he grasped one of the tent's poles for support.

Arthur gasped, looking at his leg wound as it slowly stitched itself back together. " _Mer_ lin, what did you just do?"

Besides his ability to annoy Arthur, Merlin was actually quite a skilled defender; and if that defense meant protecting his king, there was little hope that one could break it. However, as most of you are aware (I'm sure), Merlin is not a master of healing. When these two conflicting characteristics meet you have an interesting mix. The king's wounds were not completely healed, nor was anyone else healed by Merlin's magic. It's like a flood of water in a field of trees, the water is a great benefit but there are too many trees and too much water for anyone tree alone to harness all the power of the flood. And the weakened trees? They're knocked over like grass in the wind.

His head felt light and the world spun lazily. "My magic isn't a choice, Cabbage-Head, I just hope I didn't do any damage."

_Emrys! Fifteen of the wounded have succumbed to the wave of magic!_

He was going to be sick. 

_Please help us, Emrys!_

It was like his nightmares.

_MONSTER!_

The innocents suffered their price for believing in him. 

_MURDERER!_

Then he heard Eva's scream.

**_Emrys!_ **

**_"EVA!"_**

He wasn't sure if he had shouted or just thought the panicked word but in a single instant magic came to her defense in the best way it knew how. 

Magic brought Emrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed and scattered quality of this chapter! I do want to be able to finish this and I did have a general plan for the story but then my brain told me, "I have an even better idea," and continued on to change the entire direction of the story. Sooooo, tell me what you think in the comments and if you have any questions feel free to as and I'll attempt to answer them the best I can and as quickly as I'm able. Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> [Would an appropriate hybrid of the two words be "daight"?]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 4 yr-old, Eva Emrys (a curious girl who has strong magic and love for Emrys)  
> A 7 yr-old, Markus Wledig (a witty boy with a particular affinity to healing magic)  
> An 11 yr-old, Airlia Ambrosius (a shy but sweet girl with intense green eyes and fiery hair, very quiet)  
> A 15 yr-old, Zephyr Wledig (a mischevious boy with a penchant of getting into trouble)
> 
> Proteges are always quite astounding.

Eva had always thought that Emrys's magic was beautiful. It was pure golden light and warm like a family campfire on a peaceful night. But Emrys's magic wasn't weak or short like the shaking of a fire. It was as strong and wild as the ocean itself. 

The amount of magic around them grew, like the breaking of a dam, as Eva screamed for Emrys. The flood of power made Eva's skin tingle and buzz, like when the earth shakes, but inside her. It was like, like a warm fire that made her skin dance like the truth of Emrys. 

Eva frowned at herself. Why was it so hard to describe? She knew Emrys was coming. But- Looking around her, the others were still fighting. Couldn't they feel it? Emrys would save them. He promised.

* * *

Markus knew what it was like to heal with magic. He had done it for years, mostly small things like scrapes or shallow cuts. But he wasn’t very good at preventing people from getting hurt. So when Emrys had offered to teach him, he was excited. He would finally be able to protect his family from the Knights. 

But then Emrys taught him how to heal bigger things, the druid council  _ showed _ him. And suddenly, learning how to attack with magic seemed less important. He could protect Eva from a falling tree branch  _ and _ a bruised knee with his magic. 

Zephyr said Markus was going to grow to be so strong that he might be able to help his mother and father in the refugee camps. And the thought excited him. He could make a difference.

Then the wolves appeared, and Airlia was already in danger, and he couldn’t chant fast enough, and-!

_ Why does blood look gold? _

* * *

Airlia wasn’t sure how the wolves had arrived so silently. They had been practicing, but she had been on watch, just to be sure that they weren’t attacked. But she  _ had _ been watching, and they had materialized out of thin air. 

_ Cuno _ .

The whisperings of magic curled around them in the clearing. The  _ Cunos _ were larger than most wolves would be, but their glowing violet eyes were what Airlia recognized. They hade to be Dire Wolves. 

_ Cuno _ . 

The magic inside her bubbled, almost uncomfortably hot and scalding. “Zephyr!” The largest of the wolves[ _ cuno _ ] took a single step back. “ZEPHYR!” They pounced as Airlia heard Eva scream for Emrys. 

_ It’s a little too late for that. _

* * *

There are some things that people don’t talk about, things that you just have to experience to understand. That’s what it was like to do magic. The closest thing that Zephyr could compare it to was singing. An extension of yourself, but also something more. A hum and a vibration that makes it sound different to ever magic-user. If he could describe the experience when first felt Emrys use magic, he would probably have to compare it to a storm. Not a force that any mortal could ever control, but a force of nature itself. 

At first, Zephyr had been terrified, what kind of merciful deity would give such power to a man? Then Emrys had tripped over his own feet and laughed as the mud splattered on his face. Zephyr didn’t pretend to fully understand the reasoning of a goddess, but he caught a glimpse of why Emrys was chosen that day.

And now, as they were surrounded by wolves (they were much too big for them to just be wolves), he noticed how the leader seemed to be a she-wolf with haunting purple eyes. Then she lept right at Airlia, and Zephyr wasn’t sure who was screaming the loudest.

Markus was already chanting a spell (Zephyr recognized it as a shield spell) but he would be too slow.

Eva screamed for Emrys, Zephyr wondered if Emrys could hear her. 

Zephyr could only watch on in horror. He was supposed to be protecting them, that’s whay his job was. Emrys had told him to protect them.

_ I failed. _

* * *

Merlin appeared in a brilliant explosion of golden light. 

_'Emrys!'_

_'Protect Airlia!'_

A sob of relief and hope sparked in Airlia and Zephyr.

_**Magic Brought Emrys** _


	10. Chapter 10

The surge of magic around him was so powerful that Merlin felt his chest threaten to explode with the sheer force of power. When the world finally stopped spinning, Merlin stood, trembling, his entire body go numb with pain. He hadn’t used so much magic in such a long time. 

**Magic brought Emrys**

**_But Emrys is never Alone_ **

**Magic brought the King**

**_But Magic Loves her Children_ **

**Magic sent her Children**

“Merlin! Are you going to help anytime soon?!”

Merlin, slightly dizzy and distant because of the pain, slurred, “Ar-ur?”

Thoroughly distressed with the situation, Arthur yanked Merlin out of the immediate path of the wolf that lept at Merlin at that moment. “Merlin! We are surrounded by a pack of wolves! I don’t have my sword anymore and you’re seeming more like an idiot than usual!”

A loud sneeze escaped the warlock along with a sudden powerful wind that threw five of the wolves over the treetops. “I’no idiot, you-you-” Merlin cut himself off with another powerful sneeze, which was accompanied by the earth swallowing three more wolves. “Prat,” Merlin finished with a loud sniff. Without any warning, another sneeze forced its way out, followed by a second sneeze. This time, twin bolts of lightning struck the wolves and vaporized them in an instant as thunder echoed ominously in the sky.

The world tilted sideways for a moment before Arthur stopped it. 

Wait. Arthur wasn’t supposed to have magic. 

Arthur sighed as Merlin continued to mumble to himself deliriously. “You idiot, you just fell. I caught you, not all of us need magic to be impressive, Merlin.”

“Where are-?” Merlin began before he sneezed again. This time, the only thing that happened was several flowers sprouted in his hair. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, muttering something to himself about being a girl, before he stood up, still supporting Merlin. “I was taking care of the wolves, while you were just standing there, protecting the children, until one of those nasty besties threw my sword. I think you moved the kids before anything happened.”

Merlin hummed in acknowledgment. 

**Magic protects her own**

**_Albion is in good hands, Emrys_ **

Sighing, Arthur began to half drag, half support, Merlin's weight back to the general direction of where he suspected the druid camp to be. "We need to get you to the druid camp, idiot."

"'M not idiot, prat," Merlin mumbled to himself. "'M a warlock."

Snickering quietly to himself, Arthur said, "Isn't that the same thing, Lord Warlock?"

Merlin gave no response except for another sneeze, which covered Arthur in flowers and promptly passed out with a loud snore. 

"The savior of Albion, right here," Arthur muttered bemusedly to himself. "Right here."


End file.
